Finding Home
by DelicateBlossoms
Summary: Fran's one-shot.


It's a beautiful day outside.

Birds are chirping.

Flowers are blooming.

On days like these..

A loud squeal erupted from behind the monster successfully drawing his attention away from his musings. A small smile graced his face as he turned to face an overly energetic Alphys positively gushing over the venue's elaborate decorations and pastries, no doubt excited to be here with her closest friends, well except for a certain fish monster who popped the question a few years back. He couldn't help but watch the two lovebirds reminisce their own special day as they walked around the grassy field where a certain spider and flame were setting up to have their own special day.

Yes, days like these are perfect for weddings.

Stealing a glance at the sky, he fell back into the plush grass, enjoying the feel of the earth brushing against his bones. Papyrus had tried to convince him to dress in one of those fancy suits, but after a few agonizing puns and ineffective lectures, the younger skeleton had given up. Sure, it wouldn't have killed him to dress up for the occasion, but truth be told he couldn't muster up the willpower to wear something so flashy, especially since the one woman he wanted to impress had left for America around five years ago.

He frowned at the memory. She had just turned eighteen, and thinking like all kids her age she assumed she knew it all, jumped on a plane, and attempted to make it big in the states. He had tried to convince her to stay, even going so far as to offer to go with her if she truly wanted to leave.

A forlorn sigh escaped him as he gazed up at the dotted sky, his eyes dimming as he receeded into his mind. Even though it had been years, the memory remained just as painful as the day it happened.

With bags checked and plane waiting for her to board, she had faced her longtime family and friends with the most brilliant smile on her face, one that he would've been glad to see during any other circumstance. Arguing would be pointless, the young girl had tried all throughout her life to raise her grades and be accepted to that prestigious college overseas. The day her acceptance letter had arrived was the day that he had begun to withdraw into himself, afraid to voice his ever-growing feelings to the beautiful woman.

With her ambassador duties finished, she had taken the world by storm and freed the monsters just a year prior to her departure, she was free to explore the world, a fact that he would just have to accept no matter how lonely it made him. At times he found himself bitter with the knowledge that she could leave and never come back, but then he would grow angry with himself. She was a free woman and he would not control her actions nor would he want to, but he dearly wished she would remain by his side. It was only as he watched her turn and head towards the terminal that he truly understood the gravity of the situation. She was leaving.

In a flash he had teleported to her just as she was about to board the plane, and had pleaded for her to take him with her. He spilled his heart out to his best friend, to the woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand, the only one who managed to make him feel _alive_.

And yet, it wasn't enough.

She had given him a sad smile and told him that she would be back soon. She was going abroad to study at her dream school with the latest technology and the coolest professors and-

His heart shattered that day.

While he understood her passions, he wished to be selfish, to have her stay. Yet, with all that she had done not only for him, but for the monsters, he refused to ask her this. So instead he did the only thing he could, pulled her close and sealed his magical lips over hers in a chaste but passionate kiss, pouring all of his feelings into it so that no matter what, he would be left with no regrets. The look of shock on her face as he pulled away was enough to make him teleport out of the airport in such a flash that nothing could have stopped him.

It was only when he got home that the sadness he wished to hide had finally overtaken him, letting him collapse in his bed in a nearly catatonic state.

His heart must have stopped that day because every second away from her was absolute misery. She had been one of the only constants in his life, staying by his side and being one of the biggest support systems he had ever known. They had grown close over the years, they had become best friends, always playing games together, annoying the crap out of his brother, building forts, having sleepovers. They had been through so much, she had opened his mind and heart to others, taught him to enjoy life, and now he found that life had very little meaning with her gone.

He had waited for her to call, to write, to give any indication that she was safe, let alone happy, but as the days passed with no communication from her, his heart grew a little colder. His already lazy behavior turned into a crippling spiral of depression and isolation, with the only one who could reason with him being his younger brother. Papyrus would do the shopping, take care of the errands, and Sans..

Well, he relived the day it all fell apart. Suffering through the loneliness, he learned to put on a fake smile to convince the others he was okay. Some tried to set him up on blind dates, get him involved in clubs, but truth be told he relied on this facade to make it through the day, to keep nagging people off his back.

He was thankful for his friends, truly, but it grew tiresome having to explain why it was easier to shop at night to avoid people, to sleep most of the day away to avoid the dread of waking up alone, to avoid get-togethers so that your closest friends and family won't see how deeply you've been hurt.

But that was besides the point. At least for today, he would pretend to be happy, to act as if he was okay.

As guests began to file in to take their seats amongst the nicely crafted chairs, he couldn't help but look around the sea of faces, taking in everyone's joyful mood and enthusiasm that the two monsters had finally decided to tie the knot.

Funny enough, it was Grillby that had kept the spider monster on her toes, his bashful yet no nonsense attitude had thoroughly impressed the mischeivous woman, and like she told him years ago, she'd finally caught him in her spider dance.

It was quite a surprising pair, and at first everyone had been curious as to if the odd match would actually make it for the long haul. Muffet's reputation for being a die hard flirt had definitely put off Grillby for a while, but before she even pursued the flame she had set her eyes solely on him and spared no other a second glance. They were a well-rounded couple, where Grillby could be distant and critical, Muffet was boisterous and laid back. He kept her in line before things got way out of hand, and she taught him to relax and to enjoy the days as they come.

The two balanced one another nicely, and despite the inner turmoil, Sans was genuinely happy to witness the couple's special day.

It seemed as if everyone was finally settling down, and not long now would the music procession begin. Fumbling past different faces and different friends, Sans took a seat in one of the middle rows, hoping that his casual attire would be camoflauged by the others in their suits and ties. Sighing softly, he reclined back in the chair, content to spend the last few moments of peace in leisure.

Only to have it disturbed by a gentle prod on his shoulder.

Grumbling halfheartedly, he didn't care to open his eyes to address the obnoxious guest, "What do ya want?"

The person let out a slight chuckle, the laughter reminiscent of tinkling bells, that somehow soothed his soul.

"This seat taken?" A sweet voice echoed once more.

He sighed, the voice was pleasant enough, but he didnt feel quite up for company, but it would seem rude to just flat out refuse so he just inclined his head indifferently.

The giggle sounded again, but as he was beginning to get back into lazing about, the girl brushed her knuckles against his, voice suddenly close to his skull, "Same old skelly huh? And here I thought you'd grown up a bit, _Sansy_.."

At first he snatched his hand away and briefly debated moving elsewhere, but at the mention of his old nickname his eyes flew open, taking in the person behind that familiar voice, the cute laugh, and their old nicknames.

It was her.

Good god, it was _her_!

His eyes roved over her form, finding that she looked as lovely as ever, her hair now falling to her mid-back in loose chestnut curls. Her elegant lavender dress made her eyes sparkle marvelously, contrasting lovely with her golden gaze. He just couldn't believe it, she had to have been a figment of his broken imagination.

She gave a dazzling cheeky grin and whispered six little words that solidified it was her.

"Your face is pretty _humerus_, Sans."

He knew. No one else made bad puns or laughed at his jokes. None except her.

"Frisk.." He whispered, completely blindsided by her unexpected arrival.

"In the flesh.."

"And bones.."

At that they both laughed as though they were back in Snowdin, back when they spent days on end playing video games, moving his stupid sock just to bother Papyrus, just being together.

Tears flooded his sockets and he quickly averted his gaze, not wanting her to see how much her absence had affected him. Five years had gone and in that time she had grown so much and he.. He had nothing to show for it.

Gods, this was too much to handle.

Memories of their first and last kiss sent waves of anxiety crashing through him, and he stubbornly refused to look at her, his shame and embarrassment clear on his face.

Seeing that something was wrong, she gently took his bony hand in hers, guiding him away from the venue and further along the treeline. He wondered absently why he allowed her to pull him along as she used to when they were children. He should be angry, standing his ground and letting her know just how upset he truly was.

Yet, part of him feared that if he snatched his hand away, this would be the end. He wanted her to stay, to hold tight and never let him go, so he tightened his grip and allowed himself to be lead deeper into the woods.

Once they were secluded from the others, she turned her tear-filled gaze to his, catching him completely off guard. All the harsh words he had in mind died on the tip of his tongue as he witnessed his long time love wither before his eyes.

She gave a pitiful chuckle, which sounded more like a watery hiccup than anything as she collapsed underneath the nearest pine tree. Wiping her eyes, she smiled up at him as he stood immobilized before her resting form.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do.." She trailed off weakly, her words laced with uncertainty.

"Yes, you do," he voiced quietly, his mind filled with so many emotions he could hardly think straight.

Frisk nodded, hands clasped tightly in her lap as she looked for the right words to say. It took a few moments before she opened her mouth.

"So, you know I've been to America. Getting an education overseas.."

He nodded, jaw clenched firmly.

"Well, I had heard from Toriel that Muffet and Grillbz were finally tying the knot, so I.. I came home to.. be here.." She finished lamely.

Sans fell silent for a few moments before taking a starting breath, gaze drifting to the sky above, "So you've kept in touch with Toriel. That's.. nice. Seems you do know how to keep in touch. Funny, here I thought you couldn't be bothered to pick up a phone, write a letter, or even send a damn smoke signal!"

He watched as she flinched at his curt response, her hands clenching tighter in her lap as she seemed to be thinking of what to say next.

Taking a moment to calm himself, he looked into her eyes once more, "So, who else have you kept in touch with?"

She froze and looked away, cheeks flushed a soft pink. When she didn't speak up, he prompted her again earning a weak 'everyone'.

A long silence washed over them at her revelation. Frisk looked to Sans trying to gauge his reaction, but she was met with a mask of indifference. She sat there gazing at him unsure of what to say, so she waited nervously as the skeleton before her processed everything.

Sans stood across from her, silently fuming as he took in the devastating information. So, it was only him? She couldn't be bothered to call him? After all the years they had spent together, the good and the bad? Did he truly mean so little to the woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand?

"Sans, I-" she started only to be cut off by him, his form shaking as he spoke.

"No, Frisk! Don't even try to make up some half-hearted excuse. You kept in touch with everyone except _me_.." his voice trailed off, hurt lacing every word as his mask crumbled before her very eyes, leaving in its place his broken heart bare to the world.

"I wanted to, really I did-"

"Then why didn't you?" He barked out louder than intended, his emotions high and heart heavy.

Silence fell and the two stared at one another, one pleading and the other forlorn.

"If you don't even have the time to call me then why are we here? What is this?" He gestured between the two of them.

Silence fell once more as Frisk looked away, nervously chewing her lip, a bad habit that she carried on through childhood.

"I see.. your silence speaks for you. Goodbye, Frisk."

As he turned to stalk off, he was surprised to hear Frisk raise her voice, panic and desperation lacing her words.

"I-I couldn't, Sans. I knew that if I kept in touch, I'd be hopping right back on a plane and falling on your doorstep!"

He paused momentarily before turning back as the sound of her stifled crying reached him.

All he could do was whisper softly, his heart blooming with unbidden hope, "You didn't talk to me for five years because you'd want to come home?"

"Yeah.. I-I missed you so much, but I had to stay. I didn't want to leave you, but I couldn't have taken you away from your friends and family to come live in a dingy one bed apartment while I was gone to school all day.."

His heart was slowly being thawed as hope replaced his sorrow, though he couldn't help but reveal his long kept feelings.

"I would have followed you anywhere, Frisk. I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want to be without you.."

She nodded, wiping at her tears in vain as they continued to fall regardless, "I know. I didn't want to be without you either. I did what I could, managed to fast track my courses to get through them in five years instead of the normal eight. I wanted to come home, to see you, I truly did. But every time I picked up the phone and dialed your number, I hung up, knowing if I had heard your voice there would be nothing stopping me from coming home to you."

He turned around, eyes boring into hers as he searched them for any deceit, his gaze neutral despite the rapid pounding of his heart.

All that shone in her golden eyes were hope and sincerity. His own watered slightly, but he refused to let the tears fall. All these years, gone by in the blink of an eye, and yet all he needed was to hear the words. He needed to know the reason almost as much as he needed to breathe.

"Why me? Why was it me that made you want to come home?" He stepped closer to her until he was practically towering over her slumped form, heart hammering against his chest.

"Because.. I.."

She shivered, locking eyes with his as she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, projecting as much confidence as she could.

"I love you.."

Heart stopping, his words left him in a rush of air, "Since when?"

"Years before I left," she whispered, her gaze searching his hopefully.

He nodded after staring into her eyes once more, gauging the sincerity of her words. A hesitant smile bloomed on their faces as the two gazed at one another, both hopeful, yet fearful of what was to come.

"There's something I've been meaning to do ever since you left.." He hummed while reaching out to grasp her hand gently.

"What's that?" She whispered softly, threading their fingers together.

"This.."

And with that he dove in to her smiling lips, capturing hers with his own as the two slowly leaned back into the tree. All the stress, the worry, the fear dissolved as if it were nothing but a bad dream. Despite their time apart, absence made the heart grow fonder, and with her return there would be a chance to learn once more, learning to love.

Love had replaced fear, and Sans found that the numbness that had consumed his life began to fade with every brush of lips, every mingled breath, and every caress on their bodies. That cold ache in his chest thawing with the warmth of her flesh, the strong grip on his shirt and the softly whispered promises of forever.

When the two heard the telltale music begin to play, they separated, smiling lovingly at one another. Sans stood first and offered a gentle hand to help her stand.

"We should probably get going. It's going _tibia_ good time.."

She laughed happily, before being pulled up gently. Hand in hand the two walked back to the procession a genuine smile on both their faces.

"I know. I feel it in my bones.."


End file.
